


Dress You Up

by Allofthebowtiesandscarves (orphan_account)



Series: Dress You Up [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Fashion Designer Kurt, M/M, singer Blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 19:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4112452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Allofthebowtiesandscarves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Singer!Blaine needs an outfit for the Grammy’s and he knows exactly who can help him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dress You Up

Blaine whistled cheerfully as he walked through the streets of New York to Kurt’s fashion studio. He was about to ask Kurt to help him with his outfits for the Grammy’s in a week or so and he was hoping he would get to see the surprised face he was imagining on Kurt's face right now.

He pushed the glass door open and walked into the vintage decorated store, winking at Kurt’s assistant behind the desk at the left. ‘Good morning, Allie, you look gorgeous as always,’ he said with a blinding smile.

‘Good morning to you too, Blaine. I could say the same thing about you, handsome,’ Allie replied, mirroring Blaine’s smile.

Blaine huffed as he kept on walking. ‘Oh, me? Gee, I just threw something on this morning. Kurt will kill me if he sees it, is he around?’

Allie giggled. ‘He’s in the back designing right now but I warn you, he’s been whining about how long it has been since you came to pay him a visit for a while now, he’s gonna give you a huge lecture about that, mister.’

Blaine winced. ‘Fuck I’m gonna regret walking in that room, am I?’ he asked.

‘Yeah, you are,’ Allie chuckled, turning back to the agenda in front of her on her desk, ‘I’ll pray for you, sweetie.’

‘Thank you,’ Blaine mouthed as he smiled gratefully one last time before he knocked on Kurt’s door. When he got no reply, he quietly opened the door and peeked into the room. He saw Kurt sitting by his sewing machine, stitching two pieces of black fabric together as he had his headphones in and mouthed along to the song on his iPod. He knocked again, louder this time and that's when he caught Kurt’s attention.

Kurt gasped as he looked up and saw Blaine standing in the doorway. ‘Blaine! Oh my God, it’s been ages since we’ve seen each other!’ Kurt said while he turned his sewing machine off, got up and walked towards Blaine with open arms. He changed his mind at the last minute and playfully smacked Blaine’s arm, ‘You asshole, visit me more often okay? I could barely remember what you look like.’

‘Oh please, we both know you still have pictures of me from our high school days,’ Blaine snickered while wrapping his arms around Kurt, hugging him tightly, ‘I’ve missed you.’

‘Well, that’s what happens when you barely visit,’ Kurt mumbled against Blaine’s broad shoulder, ‘But I’ve missed you too.’

‘What brings you to New York, mister?’ Kurt asked, brushing some imaginary dust off of Blaine’s shoulder as he pulled away.

Blaine shifted his weight from one foot to the other. ‘Well, I was sort of hoping that a certain famous fashion designer called Kurt Hummel would help me with my outfits for the Grammys.’

‘Really?’ Kurt gasped, ‘Oh, Blaine, I would love to! Seriously, I’ll turn you into Prince Charming in no time!’ He grabbed Blaine’s hand and pulled him back into the store, 'What style do you want? Casual, chic...?'

'You decide, you're the fashionista after all,' Blaine smiled.

‘Oh, I have this new collection and I just know that some of the pieces will look stunning on you!’ Kurt said, dragging Blaine over to the other side of the store.

Allie smiled as she saw the two boys playfully bickering over the clothes and she laughed hysterically when Kurt and Blaine both started blushing a dark shade of red after she yelled ‘Get married already, will ya?’ through the whole store.

(And sure enough, they got married three years later. Blaine wore the suit Kurt specially designed for him, Allie was crying as she stood behind Kurt as his Maid of Honor and it soon turned into the most beautiful day of their lives.)


End file.
